One day
by XxHinata-LoverxX
Summary: Hinata catches saukes eye putting her into something she thought shed never be in... *crappy summary, sorry '*
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own naruto, if i did, sasuke would be nude. **

As a young blue haired innocent girl rushed through her day, a boy, about her age, with spiky navy hair and piercing black eyes watched her from a distance. She felt someone

staring at her, she paused and turned around, but all she saw was a quick flash and they were gone. She brushed it off and walked a different path home since it was pouring

outside. While she walked she felt the same eyes pounding her, she quickly turned and let out a small yelp when she saw her classmate Sasuke, about 3 inches away from her.

He gently put her under his umbrella and told her she was crazy to be walking under this rain. she blushed and thanked him for his kindness. They were walking in a soothing

silence when all of a sudden he put his arm around her waist. She nearly fainted and tried to control her crimson cheeks from being noticed. Sasuke, being the flirt that he is,

smirked and moved closer to her. Hinata felt embarrassed but had the feeling if she moved away she would break the peacefulness of there silent walk. Finally they reached

her house, only a block away from a certain blue duck haired boy. Sasuke said goodbye and gave her waist a squeeze coolly, all Hinata could do was smile and force herself

not to blush any deeper than she was already, the only thing she said was "th-thank you sa-sa-suke", he did his infamous smirk and walked off.

Hinata ran upstairs and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened . She was in shock that the most popular boy in school, had not only walked her home, but had actually

put his arm around her. And, she wrote in her diary, "did he? Did he squeeze my waist when we got to my house? Or was I imagining it? It felt so, so real. But, sadly

tomorrow he will probably forget and leave me with nothing but a forgotten memory." she read over what she wrote and realized how emo it sounded. "Ah crap! Now I

sound like I'm about to cut my wrists or something…" Hinata erased that and decided to leave it blank till tommorow. The next day, Hinata walked to school and felt the

warm sun tingle her neck. When she reached the school, the first thing that she saw was a preppy pink haired girl running towards her screaming her name. Hinata decided to

ignore her friend for the sake of her ears, it didnt work out exactly as she had planned. Sakura had screamed louder and ran aster until she finnaly reached Hinata. She was

curious as to why her friend went through such lengths to tell her something she could have just said in 1st period. Sakura finnaly caught her breathe and asked Hinata if it was

her she saw walking with Sasuke yesterday. Hinata sighed and nodded knowing that a load of questions were coming up. Sakura then proceeded to ask for every detail but was

cut off by a blonde annoying boy running up and hugging her from behing. Sakura jumped and turned around to hug her boyfriend Naruto, he resonded by kissing her. Hinata

sighed and walked away before things got out of hand. She strolled to class knowing she would have to meet Sasuke and feel ackward all 6 claases, because her stupid

school assigned her to all classes with him. Once she was in her seat and class had begun she recived a note on her desk, it said _" hey meet me outside the cafetiria at lunch" _

Hinata was curious to who sent her it, she looked over at a boy with sunglasses and super tall hair, but he was busy at work. she then looked at a blonde girl with a high pony

tail but she staring at a chubby boy with swirels on his cheeks. Hinata had no idea who it could be until she looked up at Sasuke, who was coveniantly staring at her. She

immidiatly looked down and thought "why me?!? Is he trying to make me think he likes me and then make fun of me when i belive it? Omg that must be it! Well im not falling

for it! im just not gonna meet him there and go to my usual place by the playground". until 4th period Hinata was feeling nervous to ignore Sasukes request and ditch him, until

she finally had walked to the swings and sat down. About 10 minutes of being there she felt someone behind her, she was about to turn around when a voice said "i thought i

told you to meet me by the cafiteria?". She bit her lip and said "h-hi Sasu-su-ke k-kun" and inwardly scolded herself for always stuttering when she was nervous. Sasuke

chuckled and said "like i care, anyways look, the reason ive been hangin' with you is because me and my gang need someone else for our group and during training your about

the best out of almost everyone." Hinata was so shocked she nearly dropped the piece of pocky out of her mouth. Sasuke then said "So whadaya' say? you in?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author**- SOOO Whadaya think? if it sucks and noone reviws im not gonna right anymore, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

**Lee**- THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL MAKE YOU

**Author**- Um.. thanks... > but.. your not in this story...

**Lee**- So? i show up when not needed..

**Author**- Right then.. kills Lee ::whisles:: heh > YOU SAW NOTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Author- wooh update.. . soo… ENJOY! **

**Neji- When do I get in the story?!? **

**Author- Calm down you'll be in there.. So lets proceed to show you! **

**Lee- ::hobbles over:: the.. Power.. Of…. Y-youth… **

**Author- O.O YOUR STILL ALIVE::chases::**

**Lee- AHHH::runs out of scene:: **

**Author- Good now lets start . **

**Neji- O.o **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked up at the raven haired boy.

She thought about her life for a moment and new that being the main branch of the Hyuuga family it would not be accepted, but, she also knew that no one wanted her there anyways…

She thought of her father, who has beaten her countless times, and her cousin, Neji, who loved her with every drop of his soul.

Then she finally thought of her friends, wait.. She realized… she had no friends. Hinata stared at Sasuke, she immediately said, no stuttering at all, hai!

Sasuke smirked, he knew she would has agreed, she was to, to lonely to not.

Sasuke then told her to get up and throw away her lunch.

Hinata wondered why until Sasuke dragged her to his car and told her they were going shopping.

She stared at him "sh-shopping?" she asked.

"Yes, if your going to be in the gang, the necessity is that you have to wear black, and obviously you don't own black clothing."

Sasuke said glancing at her baggy purple sweater and beige Capri's.

When they reached the shopping center Hinata's eyes bulged, she had gotten all her clothes from older clan members and had never seen so many new items at once

Sasuke looked at the puzzled Hinata and wondered why she was in awe.

After an hour of Hinata trying on outfit after awkward outfit(for her at least, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself quite well) they had finally settled on a pair of tight black training pants, a mesh top with a cut up top over it, and regular training shoes, all in all Hinata felt she was to over exposed but really she wasn't, only some of her stomach showed and a small amount of cleavage.

Hinata struggled to find the words she wanted to say and finally decided on " Sa-sasu-ke-ke, ar-ri-gato for you-ou-r kin-in-deness" as she took out her wallet.

Sasuke responded by shoving her wallet back in her hands and nodding saying it was nothing and it really didn't make any difference to him.

Once they were finally done shopping, Sasuke drove him and Hinata to a low class, slunken neighborhood.

Hinata's lower lip quivered as she stepped out of the car and was nearly run over by a racing 1972 Cadillac.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and told her to be more careful around here.

They came to a stop when they entered a poorly lit storage room with what she could make out 5 figures in the background.

Sasuke introduced everyone.

He pointed to a red head with lots of eyeliner named Gaara, then he pointed to Naruto and she nearly fell not knowing that HE was in this gang, then Sasuke pointed to O.O her COUSIN Neji she was so shocked she fainted right then and there.

Hinata awoke to 5 boys surrounding her and heard "HEY GUYS SHE WOKE UP!" she guessed it was Naruto's loud mouth saying that.

She was right.

After she was feeling better Sasuke chuckled and continued to introduce everyone.

He pointed to a boy with red marks on his cheeks named Kiba.

And lastly he introduced a boy with a pony tail shaped like a pineapple named Shikamaru.

They all waved and sat down, she was then told by each of them that she could tell no one of the gang members or that she was in it.

Hinata looked up and realized for the first time she was the only girl in the group, puzzled she asked why and their response was "all of the girls besides you suck".

she inwardly smiled and felt proud that out of all the girls she was chosen.

A few minutes later she glanced around the room, when her eyes landed on Sasuke, it turns out he'd been staring at her the entire time, she decided for once that she wouldn't look away.

They had been having a silent staring contest for about five minutes when Sasuke's eyes traveled a little south of her neck, (wink wink) and Hinata turned a deeper shade of red than her nail polish(which was called hot tamale) and she immediately looked down to flushed to continue there 'game'.

Sasuke smiled (O.O **fan girls: he what!?!**) and scooted closer to Hinata, even though they were already two inches apart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author- ok i know i need to make them longer .> but its harder than it looks! **

**Neji- I WAS IN THE STORY!!! **

**Author- Yes, that you were . **

**Lee- O.o my.. my legs.. i cant feel my le.. :: is cut of by author chasing him around the room:: **

**Author- heh .;; yea.. i added more charactors.. i know what your thinking, wheres tenten, accually you probably arnt . shes not a very popular charactor sadly but shel be here. Eventuly. ::double stabs Lee just in case::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author- ok.. I'm writing more even though I have no inspiration whatsoever -- **

**Lee- Can I.. be in the story? **

**Author- … fine… but…. Only as a side character.. Apparently no one likes my abuse on you sadly L so your good to live… for now.. **

**Lee- O.o **

**Author- hehe… **

Hinata looked up at the now extremely "happy" Sasuke and blushed redder, if that was possible of course.

Hinata looked around and noticed there walls were covered with posters, not exactly pg posters to put it lightly…

Hinata was about to faint again if she hadn't immediately looked down at her feet and tried to change her thoughts, also to go find some eye bleach…

she was infuriated and blurted out "why do I have to be the only girl with a bunch of horny basterds!!!!"

they all stared at her.

She was extremely uncomfortable and saw them all sweat drop.

Neji quickly answered her.

"excuse me but just because some people over here are complete pervs and like to put up posters of.. Um.. Things… doesn't mean we all are… were just happen to not care exactly were our eyes wander… of course sometimes… our eyes should be ripped out of there sockets for them landing somewhere tooo inappropriate".

Neji glared at Sasuke and everyone in the room could tell that Neji was planning on killing Sasuke if he even glanced in the direction of Hinata again.

Sasuke got up and pulled Hinata up carefully, holding her by the waist and walked her over to the other side of the room.

He opened a door and gently pulled her outside.

He told her they needed to get back since school was over and his brother was expecting him back for training.

Hinata nodded and felt butterflies in her stomach all he way from when he first put his arm around her waist up until they were safely in the car.

Sasuke drove Hinata to her house and walked her to the step, leaned over, and kissed her hand so softly it felt like a caterpillar on the back of her hand.

She blushed and thanked him for the ride.

Sasuke nodded, drove off and left Hinata there to wonder about exactly what had just happened.

The next day when Hinata got to school she was immediately pounced on my a flying green blob yelling "HINATA!!! THE POWER OF YOUTHI S STRONG ON YOU TODAY!!!"

Hinata struggled to get up but failed and was helped up by a girl with long white hair, violet eyes and milky skin named Koneko who laughed and dragged Lee away.

Once she was finished with the disposal of the creepy hyper boy she hugged Hinata and was about to ask her what's new when she was distracted by a fluffy thing in the air.

Hinata couldn't believe how random her acquaintances all were, she snapped her fingers and Koneko snapped back yelling "NO MOMMY THE CHEESE BALLS WILL STOP!!".

Hinata stared and decided that as long as she wanted to make sure she didn't tackle the poor random girl she should get away from her.

Hinata pointed to Kakashi and said to go say hi to her boyfriend. Koneko smiled and ran up to glomp her crush who turned around and hugged her.

Hinata kept walking and ran into another distant friend with long auburn hair, hardly noticeable with all the muti-colored streaks in it, sea green eyes, and sun kissed skin named Mitsu, ran up to her and was about to hug Hinata when she tripped and fell.

Leaving her boyfriend ,Gaara to yet again see her adorable underwear under her skirt.

Hinata shook her head and backed away knowing that if she stayed here any longer she would very quickly be tackled again.

Once Mitsu got back up she flattened her skirt and hugged Gaara thanking him for putting his sand shield up so hardly anyone saw.

Of course Gaara knew it wouldn't really have made a difference since everyone and there mothers had seen her underwear already no literally during open house in the auditorium she tripped and flashed the entire school and their parents.

Hinata was soooo close to reaching her class before she was grabbed and put behind a wall.

She was about to scream but they put there hand over her mouth.

She looked up to see who it was.

She nearly keeled over when she saw there face.

**Author- Yep im prett sure this one was short to but i wanted a cliff hanger so deal with it :P **

**Lee/Neji/Mitsu- WE WERE IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Author- um.. yea ... right... so.. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hinata looked up at Neji. She stared at him with large eyes.

"I don't want you near Sasuke, you hear me?"Neji said angrily.

Hinata was shaking and asked him why.

He glared at her and said "Because I don't trust him."

Her eyes saddened and she said b-but onii-cha-" she was cut of by him slapping her and telling her he knew best.

Her eyes sprang tears but before she could do anything he was gone like a flash.

Hinata thought over what her cousin had told her in her head ,and was still shocked and angry by what he did and why he even cared.

She knew he loved her- but only as her protector.

She decided to wave it off, knowing that how he was, and go take a bath.

Sasuke's POV-

As I drove home I realized I still had Hinata's old clothes in the passengers seat.

I knew she would want them back so I turned the car around and parked the car.

I jumped up a tree and was about to open the window to her room to open it till I realized that wasn't her bedroom but- her bathroom.

I nearly fainted at what I saw and quickly leaped down the tree.

I knew from then on I can never look at Hinata the same again…

not that that was a bad thing.

Neji's POV-

I walked home and thought about what happened.

I hope she knows I only hit her because I love her.

Of course, she cant know that , dumb Neji!

Its against the clan to be married to anyone in the family.

When I reached the main house I decided to go to Hinata's room and apologize for slapping her.

When I knocked I heard no answer so I opened the door and realized there was no one there, I glanced around her room and finally my eyes landed on a frilly lavender book, I walked towards it and opened it, only to find it was, HER DIARY!!

I double checked to make sure no one was there and scurried out of the room with the book in my hand before anyone entered.

Hinata walked out of the shower and tied the towel around her body.

She sighed and walked into her bedroom, only to find her door wide open.

She shrieked and closed and locked the door.

Once she got dressed she was extremely bored and decided to go take a walk.

She left her house and strolled to a private spot she knew about next to a beautiful lake.

Once she got there she saw someone.

Her eyes enlarged and she was about to leave until she recognized it was Sasuke.

She smiled and walked up to him, but once she greeted him all he could do was blush and smile.

She stared at him weirdly.

"Oh well" Hinata thought and plopped herself down next to him.

Hinata couldn't tell but Sasuke was overjoyed to have her next to him.

"she's the first girl that's not obsessed with me" he thought.

She smiled at him and since the conversation was going no where fast she got up and started to train.

He watched her, she was weaker than it showed in school he thought.

Hinata tried her hardest to keep concentrated but she had to many things racing through her brain.

"You want me to train you?"

Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke, she blushed lightly and nodded.

Sasuke smirked "Even after spending a few days with me your still blushing and stuttering.".

Hinata smiled weakly and asked him when will they start.

He smirked yet again, and said "Right now.".

She nodded and took a fighting pose.

Sasuke in mere seconds had a kunai to her neck.

She gasped and felt Sasuke's warm body near hers.

She blushed a deep red and suddenly felt another "kunai" near her leg.

She obviously being innocent and such thought nothing of it.

Sasuke on the other hand was about to faint from embarrassment.

He whispered in her neck "Never show an opening."

She gasped from the breathe tickling her neck and said a low "H-hai."

When Hinata opened the door she was greeted by a slap.

Her eyes shot open as she stared at her father.

No not her father, a real father wouldn't do this she thought, I'll call him my owner.

"Where the hell were you!" he screamed.

" I w-was a-at th-he tra-aining gro-ounds" he glared

"Liar! Your to weak and pathetic you slut!"

She was on the verge of tears and stammered "B-but I'm n-not a sl-lut!"

Hiashi slapped her again, "Yes, you are bitch."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to her room and packed some clothes, her toothbrush, a comb, and some medical supplies and ran away.

Hinata was crying streams down her cheek as she ran.

She didn't seen to notice the blue dot getting closer and closer…

until she bumped into Sasuke, and reflexively snuggled him and cried into his shirt.

Sasuke stared down at the frail Hyuuga and hugged her protectively.

He led her to his apartment and sat her down on the couch.

He went off to the kitchen to make her some cocoa. She silently drank her cocoa and Sasuke stared at her.

She felt like she needed to tell someone and spilled her heart out to him about her dad.

He nodded and hn'ed a lot until she was finished.

He finally broke the lingering silence by declaring " Your staying here tonight."

She stared at him, "Oh n-no! I cou-ould n-never!"

Sasuke blinked. "I never said it was optional."

Hinata inwardly smiled and nodded.

Once Hinata had reshowered and gotten dressed in her pj's she realized something…

only one bed.

She told him this and all Sasuke could say was "then I guess your sleeping with me."

Hinata blushed redder than she ever has before, but before she could say anything Sasuke than said " oh my god! I don't mean like that you pervert!"

Hinata then said " I KN-KNOW TH-HAT!"

Sasuke laughed " You know it doesn't sound intimidating when you stutter every word.".

She smiled and climbed into bed, making sure she was as far as possible from Sasuke…

of course it didn't matter because she was still feeling extremely awkward since all he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

Once Hinata was asleep Sasuke was still wide awake realizing a girl was asleep in his bed.

He looked over to her delicate lips and smiled, he leaned over and kissed her nose.

"She will be mine." he thought before wandering off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**:Hides behind large lead shield: DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! BRITNY A GOOD GIRL! I know that six months is a very long time to not write a story buut... uh... I died! Ok... you got me... I'm just a lazy basterd... dont get mad. GET GLAD! :hangs plastic food cover wrap thing: hehe... :runs off before gets eated be evil fans:**

* * *

Hinata awoke to the smell of…. Pancakes?

She looked around at her surroundings and quickly got into fighting position. "_Wh-where am I?"_ she asked to herself grabbing the largest thing she could find, a magazine. The ONLY thing out of place in the room. "_Great whoever abducted me was a NEAT freak_"

finally she saw someone move in what she guessed was the living room and mercilessly beat him with the magazine. He grabbed both her hands. "Who the hell are you" said a 18 year old guy with bags …err… lines… under his eyes staring at a half naked girl in his living room.

"DON'T YO-YOU THINK I SHO-HOULD BE ASKING TH-THAT!! WHERE AM I??" she yelled glaring at him

"Well, for starters its not intimidating when your stuttering and yelling… actually sounds like Orochimaru…but lets not get into that. By the way your in the Uchiha house hold, and that is _my_ dirty magazine" he said pointing to the playboy Hinata had been using to beat Itachi.

Hinata stared at the magazine she had picked up in the bedroom. "_oh crap_" she though to herself.

"Don't worry, I only read it for the stories" he said smirking. All Hinata could do was sweat drop.

"well, don't you want some pancakes, since you've already intruded into my house…"

Once Hinata had explained the situation (and gotten her memory back…) Itachi decided not to "punish her". Gladly she never found out what he meant by that.

"So my little brother took you in? MY little brother? Who wont even clean the fricken litter box?"

Hinata decided not to ask why they had a litter box if they had no cats. "So…wh-where is he?" she said looking around the kitchen.

"where is who? My brother? Where he always is in the morning, sleeping."

"WH-WHAT? But I woke u-up and…. He wa-wasn't there…." she exclaimed.

"Hah no, he just goes into fettle position when he sleeps. Look closer next time."

Hinata sighed and went back to the bedroom. Loa and behold there he was, apparently he blent in quite nicely with the navy blue pillow cases, sheets, quilt, and headboard.

She poked him to see if he would respond. Sadly his only response was "MOMMY I DUN WANNA GO TO SCHOOL."

"_wow_" she thought to herself "_and I think_**I**_ have problems_"

Deciding to try a new tactic she poured a bucket of ice cold water on him. (for the record the real Hinata had noting to do with this, it was evil inner that tends to come out sometimes.)

"AAAAAHHHH!!"

"H-hey look. I-it worked!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed, now drenched in water.

"ano… I… um… I'M SORRY!" (now here's the real Hinata :))

"Look, its about time we go to the stakeout, wait what time is it? 7 AM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he sighed and went to the kitchen to get pancakes.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from noticing that he had abs. so, she was blushing like a mad man

"Are you… Ok?" asked Itachi.

So, she fainted.

Again.

When she woke up she was in Sasuke's car and fully dressed. "ano… Sasuke-kun?"

"yes, Hinata?"

"U-um…. Ho-how did you dr-dress me?"

"Oh, I had Itachi do it since I didn't really think I should be the one to violate you."

"WH-WHAT?!"

"calm down I was just joking" he said putting his hand on her knee. "I did it but it wasn't like I raped you or anything. I just er… put the pants on you…"

If it were humanly possible for Sasuke to blush he would have been right now from the expression on Hinata's face, which was a mixture of embarrassment and overall glaring at him.

When they got to the "stakeout" as Sasuke put it, Hinata asked him what they were going to do here, he said she had to be initiated.

"In-Initiated?" she said squirming on the walk to the door.

"What does tha-"

"You'll see when you get there."

When they opened the door all of the boys looked down, almost with a sad expression on their faces.

"So, has Sasuke told you what you have to do?" asked Naruto.

"Er…N-No." she said half scared half exited to see what was going on.

"Should I tell her boss?" whispered Shikamaru into Sasuke's ear.

"Fine." he said staring coldly at him.

"Well. You see, you have to stay 10 minutes in a room with the leader of the gang and well… get the shit beat out of you. If you survive, your in." he said looking down again.

"WH-WHAT?" she said close to tears.

"B-BUT I-I'M NOT ST-STRONG ENOUGH!"

"sorry babe, we all had to go through with it" said Naruto. Who earned a nice hard kick from Neji.

"W-well, who's the Lea-leader?"

"Sasuke is" said Gaara.

"B-But." She was breathing harshly now.

"Well, better get to it then…" said Kiba.

Hinata was pushed into a small room with Sasuke. As she heard the door close she burst into tears.

Sasuke looked over at her "Look, either fight me, or leave."

She stared at him.

All of a sudden she launched running towards him ready to block off his chakra flow on his leg when he used his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, leaving Hinata badly burned.

She was in a corner now, un able to get up.

"Oh shit. Hinata? HINATA!" Sasuke went over to her and put her head in his lap, stroking her cheek. "Hinata are you ok"

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked weakly.

"Look, they don't have to know if we don't fight the whole 10 minutes. What we did was fine. Just kinda stay here an rest a bit."

she smiled weakly and inwardly hated herself for being so weak.

* * *

**Soooo? how was it?**

**everything youve dreamed about?**

**more? **

**Gaara: why'd you do that to hinata you basterd! **

**Author: er...IT WAS NARUTO! :runs off again:**


End file.
